Maddian Wolfblood
by FeralFancies
Summary: As any of my previous readers will know this started out as a one shot but now has become a full fledged story. I will leave the first two chapters where they were first published but this is where I will continue to write for this story. What if Maddy and Rhydian had been dating the entire time? Read and find out.
1. Cool Maddy

**A/N heres something else i thought up for a maddian one shot. **

**Rhydians POV**

Walking into the dark room I saw Maddy sitting with the three K's. I just couldnt get used to her hanging around them, her and them were complete opposites. The pink and green hair extensions and the make up it just wasnt her. Neither are the clothes shes taken to wearing.

"Maddy we need to talk." I said leaving no room for discussion.

"Im with me friends." She replied in complete boredom.

"Yea well what about your old friends?" I retaliated.

"Come on girls lets go." Kara said waiting for the other two to follow while leaving me and Maddy alone. Walking closer to her she finally got off the old couch that Mr. Jefferies had given us to put in the room.

"Why are you treating your friends like their nothing?! Becky is out there crying beause of you!" I yelled finally getting tired of the way she was acting.

"Oh come on Im just having a bit of fun plus Shannon the one going around saying I'mher monster on the Moors!" She yelled right back we were getting closer together. Our faces were only about an inch apart when she started to growl at me and I growled right back at her.

All of a sudden the door opened and Tom appeared in the doorway. His expression fell when he noticed the distance between Maddy and myself was small. He looked between us then ran out the door we could hear Shannon calling out to him. I ran to the door and loocked it going back to Maddy to try and get some sense into her head.

"Your the one always saying we shouldnt hide who we are!"

"Not at the expense of others! Tom thinks were dating!" I growled both of us had our veins were turning black our eyes yellow obviously our wolves were bout to come out.

"Why do you care what Tom thinks!"

"I dont but still."

Hearing someone at the door once again I pulled Maddy behind me.

"Maddy the door!"

In came Shannon looking around then at us.

"I thought I heard noises?" She questioned.

"Just like you think theres a monster on the Moors?" Maddy mocked her, Shannon just shook her head and walked away and once again I had to close and lock the door.

I pulled Maddy away from the door when she tried to leave. She growled at me her eyes yellow again. My wolf was surfacing again to. I pushed her into the counter where the computer and printer was while growling. I caged her in with my arms on each side of her.

"I'm only trying to look out for you. After all of this blows over your gonna want your friends back. Your gonna want things to go back to the way they were."

"Way would you care what I do and go through?!" She growled leaning in even farther toward me. Growling I pushed her against the counter again and then put my lips on hers in a chaste kiss. Maddy stilled for a moment then pulled her arms up and around my neck deepening the kiss. It turned more passionate and wd broke away for air I kissed down her neck and back up again.

Before kissing her lips again I growled "mine."

Pressing my lips back to her soft ones she pulled on my bottom lip with her teeth, I could feel my lip split open from it. She put her hands on my shoulders and jumped up while I grabbed for her legs as she wrapped them around me. I pulled her closer by her thighs and ahe deepened the kiss once again by pulling my head down closer to hers. I kissed down her throat again while removing her jacket she tried removing mine but I had to move my arms from around her for that to happen.

Kissing even farther down to her collarbone since her shirt was slightly unbuttoned she moaned. She pulled my head back up while she explored my neck with her warm mouth then she bit me near the base of my throat. I kissed her deeply once more before we heard the bell signaling the end of break.

We pulled apart and grinned at each other while gathering our jackets and bags. We walked to our lockers and she wiped her make up off and threw the jewelry and hair extensions into her locker.

"Did that explain why I care what happens to you? Also what are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Yea it might have. I might need you to explain more later though," she replied while biting her lip,"also I think Ive gotten tired of all that stuff but I cant do much with the clothes right now."

"More explaining! Must you torcher me." I whinned while tickling her. The class bell rang and we made a run for our class while laughing, when we reached the class everyone just stared at us. She sat next to me and Mr. Jefferies commented on it being good that we decided to join them. We played footsies under the table; I placed my hand on her leg under the table and when she tensed up I moved it upwards. She grabbed my hand and held it before I could go to high she shook her head smirking. I started laughing at her expression.

"Rhydian pay attention will ya." Mr. Jefferies scolded me.

"Yes sir." I replied trying not to laugh. This was gonna be an interesting time.


	2. Cool Maddy Part 2

**A/N I might think about reposting this and the last chapter as a story if I get enough feedback on it. Speaking of which thank you all who reviewed it made my day. **** So here's part two.**

Maddy's POV

Mr. Jefferies finally got done lecturing on Ancient Greece and passed out our work for the day. We could work together or separate but since I was sitting next to Rhydian now we decided to work together. Looking around while he read over the worksheet I noticed Tom and Shannon sitting together and working too. Feeling a weight on my leg I looked over to see Rhydian with a grin on his beautifully smooth lips and smiled back.

"Is it bad that I can't stop thinking about more of your _explanations_?" I whispered so low only he could hear, this of course only made his grin grow. He moved his hand higher up onto my thigh and moved his lips an airs breath from my ear.

"No I think that's a very good thing. Cause I haven't thought of anything other than what happened in the darkroom the entire time." He whispered into my ear then he bit my earlobe before pulling away and looking back down at his paper. This of course left my heart trying to jump out of my chest and my head swirling. I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts of Rhydian and heard him chuckle beside me.

"Maddy, Rhydian I see you haven't gotten much work done. Would you like to explain why?" Mr. Jefferies asked looking between the both of us.

"Uh we are a bit confused on what we are supposed to do." I replied cautiously. Nodding he leaned over the table and started explaining the questions to us.

The next thing we know the lunch bell was ringing and everyone was packing up. Walking down the hall towards the cafeteria people were bumping into me from every direction and I could feel my wolf surfacing again just not as fast. Trying to control the wolf while it was still new to me was hard but I was learning. I was about to enter the cafeteria when I felt someone pull me back from the door. Rhydian had ahold of my arm while looking me up and down before continuing to pull me backwards. We ended up in the boy's locker room in front of his locker.

"What are we doing here?" I asked obviously confused.

"Well I couldn't very well let you continue going around the school looking like that, now could I." he grinned once again looking me up and down and I remembered I was still in the short shorts, tights, and my school shirt.

"Well what can I do while still at school?" I asked once again confused. He was taking the lock off his locker door and pulled out gym pants and a t-shirt of his.

"Are you serious?" I practically squealed at him. He laughed and pulled me closer kissing me on my lips. He pushed the clothes into my hands and turned around.

"Yes now hurry and change so we can go get some food." He pretty much barked at me. I pulled my clothes off and pulled his shirt over my head then pulled the gym pants up my legs laughing when they trapped my feet inside.

"Okay I'll admit it was a good try but the pants have swallowed me." I explained tugging on his shoulder letting him know he could turn back around. He looked me up and down once again but this time his wolf was surfacing for some reason.

"Do I look so bad that even your wolf finds it horrific?" I laughed nervously.

"Quite the opposite you look great in MY clothes. Here." He kneeled down on his knees and rolled the legs of the pants up until my feet finally were free. Then he looked up at me and his eyes were yellow and I finally understood. His wolf was possessive of me. He ran his hands up my legs to my hips and over the sides of my ribs then he pulled me in for a kiss.

Much like the one in the darkroom this one was passionate and out of control. A part of me knew that we should stop before we got caught but when I saw his wolf rise mine decided to join the party to. He slid his hands back down my sides and around my thighs picking me up and closing my legs around his waist. He held me up against the lockers kissing me senseless.

Finally we pulled a part for air and I kissed down his neck while he ran his hands back up my thighs but this time when he made it to the bottom of his shirt they went underneath it. The feeling of his hands running over my bare skin wasn't calming my wolf but riling it up even more. I threw my head back and moaned when he ran his fingers down my spine. Pulling his head back to mine I kissed him deeply while tugging on his hair in which he groaned.

When we heard the latch on the door squeak we jumped apart before the person could see our position.

"What do you lot think you're doing in here?" the PE teacher asked.

"Maddy needed some clothes since hers weren't exactly school dress code." Rhydian spoke with all the confidence in the world. I on the other hand couldn't even look at the teacher since my eyes were still yellow and my veins were black. He held me behind him in a protective stance while the teacher thought over his answer.

"Okay but you need to leave now that she's changed." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He replied pulling me by the waist out of the locker rooms. His arm was still tight around my waist when he pulled me into the darkroom.

"Are you okay now? Enough to go get food before class?" he asked looking me over to see that the inky veins were fading fast and that my eyes were once again my natural brown.

"Yes I'm okay. Let's get food." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips before turning around and walking out the door.

Walking through the cafeteria doors the giant room was almost empty which was a sign class was about to start. We went up to the counter and I started to laugh.

"Veggie day!" I exclaimed.

"Never mind I'm no longer hungry. You should get something though." He said like he might be sick.

"No I'm good till I get home. Let's get to class." I replied still laughing hard. He smiled while shaking his head and pulled me close to his body. Next thing I know I'm being tickled then the loud shrill sound of the bell sounded and we went running.

"Maddy, Rhydian your late!" the teacher called out. Jefferies walked in and noticed my clothes.

"At least your better dress than our last meeting Maddy." He nodded at me as he walked back out of the room and we took our seats. When the teacher started teaching I started to think about what I was going to do when I got home. This had already been a long day. Tomorrow probably wasn't going to be any better if we kept up like today.

**Merry Christmas y'all! Leave me some reviews. They make me sooo happy!**


	3. Dark Moon

**A/N Okay guys just a little info on how I'm righting this then you get the actual chapter. Even though I'm adding my own stuff into the story line I'm going to try and stick with the episodes. So this chapter will be the start of the 'Dark Moon' episode. I'm thinking of doing two chapters for each episode. So with that here's chapter three. Italicized parts are the characters thoughts. **

Rhydian POV

_Maddy. That's all I've been able to think about since yesterday. Yesterday. After detention ended I told Maddy I would walk her home. We of course ended up racing through the packed forest that is until she was so interested in me that she ended up tripping over a tree root. I broke out laughing at her and almost died when she gave me her best glare. When I was too busy laughing she got up and came up behind me, she didn't think I knew what she was up to so when she went to jump I spun around and pulled her to me. I walked us over to a tree so that I could lean her against it so I could have one of my hands to brush her bangs from her face. _

"_Am I forgiven for laughing?" I asked then kissed her on her forehead because she was pouting and she looked so cute doing so. _

"_NO!" she snapped._

_I leaned down and kissed her cheek, "What about now?" I chuckled. _

"_No…" she said in a small voice. I kissed her on each of her eyelids and put her down._

"_You know you're not really mad at me Madds. Now come on I need to get you home." I said pulling her into my arms and continued to walk to her house. I didn't go inside though cause we didn't want anyone to know about us yet and her parents just had a way of knowing things. _

_Ouch!_

I was pulled from my thoughts by someone pinching my arm but a quick sniff of the air around me and I didn't even have to look up to know that it was my girl. She smiled a bit but she looked just as bad as I felt. Dark moon days was possibly the worst thing about being a wolfblood. We heard students laughing and shouting so we decided to take a look at what was going on. We walked around the building and started to laugh also.

The janitor was in a lift so that he could retrieve the trophy that we had put on the roof yesterday when we served our detention time. I leaned down to Maddy's ear and whispered, "Wolfbloods 1, Humans 0."

She laughed and turned to head to class, our last class before lunch is when our problems started. It was drama and we were doing mirror exercises for Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and everything was okay until our teacher told me to jump up and down and yell but when I did this things started to go fuzzy and then everything just went black.

When I wake up Maddy is next to me looking worried and it seems Id been taken to the hospital. At first I thought everything would still be okay until Tom's mother, my doctor, ordered a blood test for me. Maddy seemed to go a shade paler at this being mentioned which wasn't good considering she was already pale from not feeling well. Dr. Okanawe told Tom to get them something from the cafeteria while my blood was being drawn. When they left I just laid there feeling extremely comfortable and about to fall asleep but then Maddy came rushing in.

Apparently she tried to call her parents but there was no answer. She told me that I needed to get out of there before they could test my blood because our wolf DNA could be found in our blood. When I got outta bed I kind of swayed a bit but grabbed my stuff regardless. When I reached the door she looked worried and that was just going to make her sicker than she already is.

"Don't worry about it okay. Everything will be fine." I whispered then leaned down and pressed a light kiss on her lips. I pulled the door open and walked out looking around to make sure no doctors were around. I took the elevator down to the first floor and was almost free until I heard my name being called. I growled and turned around.

**Sorry this took me so long to update. The dark moon episode isn't the easiest one for me to write. But I do have a plan for the Wolfsbane episode so I cant wait to write that chapter. Please Review.**


	4. Dark Moon Part 2

**A/N okay guys sorry for the wait! School just started up two weeks ago and I have two writing extensive classes that are taking up a lot of my time. It kills me cause I constantly have ideas for my stories but no time to write grr… but I'm writing now and hoping to update at least two of my stories since I have a long weekend. **

"Take him back to the room and get the blood test. Now." Mrs. Okanawe ordered to the male nurse that was beside her. He ushered me back to the room and told me to sit on the bed, I through my bag down on the floor and jumped up on the bed. Maddy, Shannon, and Tom walked into the room when he started to stick the needle in my arm.

Maddy looked from me to the nurse then back to me I couldn't do anything but shrug. She got even paler and suddenly she looked weak and that was when she fell. Mrs. Okanawe and the nurse picked her up and placed her on the bed beside me then they sent Shannon and Tom out of the room while they put masks on.

Maddy came around about ten minutes later asking why they were wearing masks which the doctor replied with it just being a precaution in case we had something that was contagious. Then they left the room.

"What happened?" she asked me looking a bit out of it still.

"You pasted out when you saw them drawing my blood, which by the way they now have both of ours." I smiled without humor. I needed to come up with a plan I couldn't let them find out about her.

"We need to get our blood back. Mom and dad never answered the phone." She said while getting up and walking to the door.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" I asked her feeling even worse than I had this morning. Who in their right mind could like no moon days?

"A few years back I skewered my foot and we had to wait for a wolfblood doctor to come over from Scotland because it was too dangerous in case of a blood test." She replied while she was pulling me out of the door.

We walked unseen to the elevators where they kept the directory of where you are looking for the lab but not knowing what the technical name was we were screwed. Turning in circles Maddy found an orderly and asked them the name. Once we found it on the map we jumped in the elevator to go to the bottom floor. While in the elevator Maddy wouldn't stop pacing back and forth so I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me. Turning her around the face me I gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be fine." I whispered in her ear hoping that my closeness would calm her a little. The elevator doors opened to show an empty hall with double doors on the left near the end.

The door was locked with a key card and no one was on the other side.

"It's no use you need a key card to open it." I said while looking around for another way in.

"I thought you said everything was going to be okay?" she grinned, then in came a delivery guy with boxes on a wheelie. She nodded to the door telling me to hold it open. I grabbed the door as she ducked in after the man walked in. She pushed the door back open for me to come through but then noticed a security camera overhead. Remembering that I had seen a janitor's basket back a few feet I went to retrieve it. Keeping my back to the camera and Maddy on the side of it we made it to where we needed. Now how to get into the lab?

"What are we going to do just knock and ask for our blood back?" I scoffed while looking around us. She looked back at me and grinned before pushing the button to which I assume lead to a doorbell. Was she going to let me in on anything?

"Yes." A man came answering the door dressed in a white jacket. What were we going to do? She looked at him with a heartbreaking pout that would break anyone except her mother.

"Dr. Okanawe said you would show us how our blood is tested." She spoke lowly.

"She can't do that." He seemed very much confused. Was it bad that I was jealous that she was pouting at him?

"But sir it's for a school project and we've come all this way…" she continued. He kept looking at her for a moment then took a deep breath.

"Oh alright come on in." he turned to go back in the sterile room while Maddy turned and smiled at me with an eyebrow raised following him. I on the other hand had to keep from laughing. This girl is dangerous. MY girl is dangerous.

The man had sat down in front of a computer screen almost like he forgot we were there.

"Our blood sir?" Maddy said to remind him.

"Oh yes um names please?" he asked.

"Maddy Smith." She replied quickly.

"Maddy as in Madeline?" she nodded.

"And yours?" he asked looking to me.

"Rhydian Morris." I replied.

"RHYDIAN." He repeated like he really liked the name. What was it with people and my name?

He went over to a container that had some vials inside of it.

"Your blood is over here."

"May we see it?" Maddy asked in that same overly innocent voice she used to get us in here begin with. I just hope she never uses it on me. I'd do anything she asked.

"You want to see your own blood? Not vampires are you?" he asked then laughed.

"Of course not stuff like that doesn't exist sir." Maddy said looking back at me. He handed us the vials to look at while he turned back to do something. Looking at each other we nodded and let the vials slip from our fingers watching them fall to the floor. But they didn't break. No, they bounced. He looked over to us when he heard the noise realizing what had happened.

"No worries it happens to everyone at some point." He came over picking them up just as the door opened to reveal Shannon Tom and Dr. Okanawe.

"What are you two doing in here?" she asked.

"They said you gave them permission." He explained.

"I did not."

"Were sorry mama we were just so bored and got curious about how they were test our blood. Sorry for saying you gave us permission." Maddy apologized. I just kept my mouth shut learning now that Maddy was in charge and knew what she was doing.

"Do you have the results for them?" Dr. Okanawe asked holding her hand out.

"Yes they just finished."

We looked at each other clearly scared of what she was going to see.

"Huh, are you two related somehow?" she asked.

"They are distant cousins." Tom spoke up.

"Well that explains it. You both share the blood type AB negative. Its quiet rare. Other than that you both are completely healthy. There's nothing wrong with you." She explained while me and Maddy let out an audible sigh.

"Is that a complete blood test?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, why are you so interested in their blood test?"

"Well can you tell if it's human blood?"

"Of course it's human. What's gotten into Shannon Kelly?" Dr. Okanawe asked.

"See!" exclaimed Tom.

Shannon just ran out of the room and I'm pretty sure she was crying. Tom just shook his head as Maddy ran out after her. Tom looked at me and smiled.

"Glad you're ok man."

"Yea me too. Thanks." We walked out to find the girls sitting on the floor in the hall hugging. Tom and me just smiled and looked at them. They were best friends it was going to take more than this to break them apart.

On the way home Maddy strayed behind Tom and Shannon to catch up with me.

"Mom called me. She said apparently on the dark moon all traces of the wolf is gone. We were completely fine." She giggled. Such a beautiful sound.

"So we did all of that for nothing?" I asked shocked. She nodded yes smiling.

"I think from now on I'm just going to focus on being normal. Doing normal things with normal people. I would like it if you would to?" she asked as if I could deny her anything.

"Yea sure. It's not like we don't already have to do that."

Making sure they weren't looking she wrapped her arm around my waist hugging me. I reached my arm around her and pulled her into me picking her up to where I could slightly carry her. I hauled her over behind a tree where no one could see us and pressed her into it kissing her in the same motion. She wrapped her legs around me and I dropped my pack to the ground pulling her even closer to my body. We couldn't get close enough.

It wasn't for the dark moon I could have quite possibly lost her. That thought in mind I kissed her harder. She wound her hands in my hair tugging on it hard especially when I pulled away to let her breath trailing electrical kisses down her neck. Undoing the first few buttons on her shirt so I could reach her collar bone and placing more kisses there before going back up to her lips and letting my tongue peek out to wet my lips when she entered my mouth. I could feel my wolf at the surface my breathing quick I could see the veins on my hands that were tangled in her brown locks they were inky black.

She pulled my shirt up enough to run her slightly rough hands along my skin to which I growled pressing closer to her. Pulling back for a moment to breath I could feel my wolf protest wanting to be as close to her as was allowed. Looking to her though just made it worse because she was in no better shape, both of us had black veins and yellow eyes, both close to giving into our wolves. Leaning back in to kiss her soft lips she once again entered my mouth and we both growled at the taste but that's when we heard it.

"Maddy!" Shannon yelled.

"Maybe she walked with Rhydian to his house?" I could hear Tom say. We both groaned and pulled apart trying to get our appearance together before they could see. We were grinning and laughing as they came around the corner looking for us.

"Didn't you hear us call?" Shannon asked.

"No sorry. We got talking but I've got to go anyway. Mom and dad wanted me home right after school." Maddy played it cool while I was still replaying the kiss in my mind. She started laughing after looking at me almost like she knew what I was thinking. Shaking my head I start to laugh also.

She started to walk off after Tom and Shannon when I caught her arm pulling her back. She looked at me questioningly obviously confused.

"I thought you wanted to keep to NORMAL stuff. Giving over to our wolves isn't normal." I chuckled in her ear letting her go. She smiled.

"Okay maybe not completely normal." She reached up and kissed me on the cheek then rushed off after her friends. All I could think is 'wow I'm tired.'

**Okay so this is nearly two thousand words! I really wanted to get this posted cause I'm excited to write for the next episode so I'm putting off working on an essay for my English class. Hope yall like it. I thought I would throw in a long kissing scene since yall had to wait for this chapter so you know the drill. READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. Wolfsbane

**A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. Classes have been hectic and writers block has been a strong friend lately. **

**Wolvesbane Part 1**

**Maddy POV**

'_Use your wolfy powers and you'll end up regretting it.'_

'_I drew my picture to show what family means to me. What being in a pack means to me.'_

'_Rhydian! No!'_

'_What Maddy ashamed of your own family?'_

'_School bell ringing.'_

'_Alarm clock going off'_

"Gah!" I awoke with a gasp and sweat rolling down my face. Stress dreams great.

My paranoia just got worse while getting ready and on my run to school. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Having a sleep over tonight at Shannon's wasn't helping that feeling go away.

When I entered the hallway to our homeroom there was Rhydian just like he was in my dream, surrounded by students with a drawing in hand telling them about it.

I started to run down the hall, "Rhydian, No!"

Everyone gave me weird looks and Rhydian shot me a concerned look.

"Something wrong Madds?" Shannon asked.

"Cartoon Jimi." Rhydian said grinning and trying not to laugh. I took a deep breath trying to get rid of the panic attack that was rising fast.

After school I went home to grab my things and made my way to Shannon's house. Walking up, the door opened, Shannon appeared, "My parents have officially left the building."

"Hey you know those friendship bracelets we used to make and I lost the kit? Well I found it and I know it's stupid but I brought it, thought we could make some tonight." I explained while settling my stuff down and sneezing again. She was too busy packing a hiking back pack to reply so I figured I might as well ask. "What are ya doing?"

"Its back, Maddy. It's out there." she said without stoping what she was doing.

"Shannon I just wanted a normal sleepover. You know with cheesy movies and even cheesier nachoes." I complained knowing she wanted to go after her beast on the moors.

"People are saying I'm crazy and the worst part is I'm starting to agree with them." She finally quit what she was doing and came to sit across from me on the sofa. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"My parents took me to see a psychiatrist and talked about medication." She murmured not quiet able to look me in the eyes.

"Why would they do that? Your not crazy Shann." I spoke confindently obviously knowing the truth I could tell her that much and have it honest. It made me racked with guilt that she was going through this all because of what I was.

"Because of what I said about ya. I told my mother you were my monster on the Moors. I need to know for sure, Maddy. I need to know somethings out there. " She ended with a whisper that I couldnt have heard if not for my wolf.

"Your not crazy something is out there. And we're gonna find it. Tonight." I stated knowing I needed to talk to Rhydian when he got here.

"Oh and Maddy could you not mention anything about the doctor to the boys?" She turned back to ask me. After giving her an affirmative nod she walked off to get the door for whoever had arrived.

Walking into the kitchen I see Tom laying grocery bags on the counter and go to help him unpack them.

"Whats wrong with Shannon?" Tom asked.

"We're going beast huntin tonight." I told him.

"What? No way! I'm tired of being out in the dark and cold." he exclaimed.

"Tom she needs this."

"Yea, and I need to tune in front of the TV. That was the plan, Mads." he said while unpacking.

"This is more important."

"Why? What's happened?"

"She just really needs this right now. Okay?" I explained while remembering not to tell what was really bothering her,

"Okay fine but I'm eatin before we go." He agreed.

"Exactly how much did you buy?" I asked looking at all the bags of meat on the counter.

"Um, I wasn't exactly sure how much to get so I got a kilo of each. I asked the butcher for a meat feast for twelve." he explained.

"Good job, I'm starving." I replied.

"Well then I better take off my new jacket then huh?" he said excitedly.

"Yea." I said turning around to place the drinks on the other counter while he got ready to cook.

"Tom you know we've been friends forever."

"Feels like forever yea." he replied putting on the apron I through at him.

"You tell your friends everything right?" I asked.

"Yea why?" he stayed silent for a moment, "Is this about when I fancied you? Is that why you've been so off with me?"

"What? No." I replied a bit confused. I couldnt look him in the face so I just kept my eyes down like a submissive dog.

"It was just a crush. But you didnt say anything. I know you knew. Like you did know right?"He kept talking while all I could do is stutter words like yes, no, and yeah.

"Yeah I know." I confirmed what he said while once again stuttering.

"Yeah sorry if I embarressed you." he apoligized while hanging his head.

"No! Uh..." I couldnt continue. What the heck was I supposed to say?

"Did you have any feelings about it?" he asked.

"Feelings?"

"Feelings."

"I...I didn't give it a second thought."I confessed looking away.

"Oh, alright , fine. Forget it." he replied defeated.

"No Tom, I..."

"No obviously it wasnt worth thinking about." he said while grabbing the bags of meat and opening them. Before I could come up with a respose the doorbell wrung again. Walking to the door all I could think about is, How do I always get in situations like these? Opening the door I let Rhydian in but before we could do anything but smile at each other I heard Shannon coming so he followed me in.

"Tom I found you a jacket."

"Your early too." she said when she noticed Rhydian by my side.

"Is that bad?" Rhydian asked while looking around confused.

"No," she replied while looking at his shoes and asking me, "Boots?"

"Boots." I agreed.

She went and got him a pair of hiking boots and Rhydian went to the living room so he could put them on. I walked in while he was pulling the second one on.

"Hey." He said grinning at me as he pulled me in for a kiss. We broke away from one another when we thought we heard one of the others coming. But they weren't.

"You didnt smell or sense anything?"

"No." he replied, focusing on his boots once again.

"Me neither."

"So shes wrong.

"Maybe not. Maybe it's smart." I told him.

Shannon yelled for us from the kitchen, "Are you two coming?"

"Just trying to get these boots on!" Rhydian called back to her.

"So let's say, it is the wild wolfblood. So it lives on the moors, someimes comes foraging in new territory, and can mask it's own scent. How does seeing it help Shannon?" He whispered while still trying to lace the boots up.

"Her family thinks she's crazy. I mean, seriously crazy. Shannons starting to wonder if they're right. She needs to know it's real. And we're going to help her, even if it means one of us transforming to do it." I explained to him hoping for him to see how serious this was to me.

"What?"

"Maddy! Rhydian!" Shannon yelled again.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I didn't say anymore to Rhydian about it, I just leaned over and gave him another kiss on the lips before pulling away and walking away giving him a pleading look. Hopefully he'll help me.

Once back in the kitchen I couldn't quit sneezing while Shannon pulled out a map and was leaning over it. Rhydian looked over at me when I sneezed again with a concerned look.

"Okay, this is us. And according ot newspapers, the Parkers lost two sheep three days ago. Howdale, lost a ram just last week. And we've got Highfield, and Barfield that both lost animals last night. And then we have Wilson, Booboo and Hermione. So, if we just join the dots together, we get... " Shannon trailed off. Noticing what she was doing I was proud for a human she was a good tracker. All while she was talking though Rhydian just kept throwing warning looks at me.

"It's circling the village." I concluded.

"Exactly, and it's clearly not feeding in the same place twice. So we need to be somewhere around here." Shannon explained while point at the map. Be it my luck that's when I chose to sneeze again.

"I don't believe Maddy should be going out with a cold like this."Rhydian told Shannon while I just glared at him. What was he doing?!

"I'll be fine Rhydian."

Tom said something under his breath to which I replied, "It doesn't matter!"

"It does matter." Rhydian disagreed.

"Maybe the boys are right." Shannon eventually added.

"Their not right." I exclaimed while hitting my hand on the table childishly. "I'm coming with ya."

After giving a fixed nod toward the living room to Rhydian I walked away. Why was he wanting to argue? I told him she needed this. Why not just agree?

"What was that?!" I whisper yelled to him when he walked in.

"I just dont think you should be doing this. For one your sick and I dont want you getting worse. Plus its dangerous." he tried to keep his voice down so the others wouldnt hear us.

"I'm fine. I can handle a little cold." I responded to his first worry after hugging him hoping he'd forget about the second part. But no such luck.

"And what if it is out there? What if it attacks us again?" Rhydian asked in a hushed tone obviously not wanting to go or let me for that matter.

"We defend ourselves." I said taking a step back, after all its common sense.

"What? As wolves, in front of our friends?" he exclaimed while waving his hands around. Our wolf watched as we argued and decided it was one of the things she loved about her mate. That he talked with his hands.

"Well, maybe it's time they find out. I'm having stress dreams." I noticed that I also talk with my hands a lot, while I was also watching Rhydian for his reaction. He seemed worried but was not going to back down from the fight. How can I fight and also be focused on little things I like about him? Okay its official I'm a scatter brain.

"Now who's the crazy one?" he asked.

"I can't keep lying to them, Rhydian. Look what it's done to Shannon." I told him once again being filled with guilt. He came over to me and wrapped me in his arms, probably hoping to distract me from what I wanted and started talking again.

"You'll feel it ten times worse when they broadcasting the news to the rest of the world."

"They wouldn't do that." I defended pulling back and looking up at him.

"Well, how do you know that? What if they can't handle it? What if you fall out with them?" he questioned. A part of me knew that he was just trying to protect me from everything. The danger of the wild wolfblood. Of possibly loosing my friends. Of being exposed to the humans. But all I knew was that I didn't know if I could continue lying to both of them, especially Shannon.

"I'll take that risk."

"Okay then but what about the rest of us. It's not just you. What about me, your mom and dad, all the rest of our kind?" He lectured thinking that my love for my family and him would out do my fear of lying but it didn't I pulled all the way away.

"And my friends will understand that."

"Don't use friendship as an excuse. This is about you feeling guilty." He argued. Well he hit that one on the head but it wasnt the only reason.

"It's about me living truthfully for once."

"You can't for a reason. Why is there wolfbloods who have kept themselves hidden for so many years? Even the wild one's. It's because humans wipe most of us out. Or is your dad lying about all that?" he threw back at me. Right when he finished Shannon opened the door and walked in.

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" She asked.

"No of course not." I answered her.

"Alright, well this is the only cold remedy I could find. It's Aconite. One of my mom's homeopathic remedies." She explained.

"What, you mean one of those New Age, unscientific things you don't believe in?" I mocked while Rhydian just gave me a hard stare.

"Yep, its basically sugar pills covered in plant extracts. They make you think yourself better. All right open." I opened my mouth and she threw a pill in to which I swallowed with the water she brought me.

"Right. If that doesn't work, pop in another one. They can't harm you." She said as she left.

"You can't tell them Mads. This is my secret, too." he continued.

"I know. Do you think I would willingly put you in any danger? I know my friends they will be okay." I told him while I hugged him around his waist and placed a kiss on his neck. "I'm sorry but I can't live like this anymore."

When I pulled away Rhydian took one look at me and looked worried, "Maddy?"

"The time is right."

"Maddy."

"I'll do what I have to."

"Stop it."

"Do you smell those burgers?"

"Maddy No!"

"I'm starving." I started towards the door.

"Maddy, No." I heard Rhydian start to follow me when I got to the door he grabbed me picking me up and pulling me when I grabbed the door frame.

"Can't you smell it!"

"No! I'm not letting you do this."

"Let me go."

"You need the bathroom." he stated going up the stairs still carrying me while I was also still fighting him. My wolf just kept noticing thing she liked about him like how he was a good alpha since he was strong and that he was obviously protective of her and I.

"I need meat!" I yelled ignoring my wolf.

"What happened?" Shannon asked but I was still trying to get free from him so I didnt answer.

Rhydian did though, "Maddy's sick."

"I'm not sick! I'm hungry!" I continued to scream while kicking at the bathroom door as he tried to push me through it.

"Stop!" I whisper yelled while pushing him. He turned to close and lock the door before Tom and Shannon could come up.

"Maddy."Shannon said through the door.

"Look!" he commanded as he put his hands on her hips and pushed her towards the mirror.

"Do you want your friends to see you like this?" he questioned sqeezing hard on my hips trying to get me to pay attention.

"Maddy?" Tom asked through the door this time.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm just feeling a bit weird." I yelled back hoping for them to leave.

"Turn your wolf off." Rhydian told me.

"This isnt me." I said to him. How was I supposed to turn it off when I hadn't been the one to turn it on?

"Well it must be."

"I'm being sick." I yelled when there was knocking on the door.

"It's not." I replied to Rhydian with a worried look.

"Your not doing this?" he asked with a confused look.

"No I swear."

Seeing I was clearly freaking out he pulled me into his arms to try and calm me down. The knocking at the door continued along with them calling my name but I didn't answer. He kissed the top of my head before he pulled back quickly.

"The pill." he stated.

"What?" I whispered, confused still.

"This happened after you took that pill." he explained.

"Like an allergic reaction?" I said but it came out more like a question.

"Maybe."

"Then how do I turn it off?" I asked frustrated.

"I don't know. You stay here and lock the door. Dont open it except for me."

"No duh. Now go." I told him pushing on him again to get out but then pulled him back to give him a kiss. He grinned before pushing the door open to get out before Tom and Shannon saw me. I pushed the door shut and locked it too worried to listen to what they were talking about. But my wolf found Rhydians voice calming and for once I had to agree with her.

**Okay I'm hoping that now that this is wrote maybe the second part will be easier to write. My muse for Wolfblood is gone but I'm really hoping she comes back soon. Reviews are always loved and actually helped me get this out to ya'll!**


	6. Wolvesbane part 2

Wolvesbane Part 2

Rhydian's POV

After searching for aconite I was lead to a page that gave me other references, such as wolvesbane. Well that explains Maddy's reaction, somewhat at least because we know it creating wolves is rubbish but it obviously has another reaction. Now to look for a cure. That's when I heard someone come in behind me but her scent quickly calmed my racing heart.

"Aconite. Also known as wolvesbane. Which people believes turns people into werewolves which is obviously stupid..." I trailed off while scrolling down the page still.

"But if your a wolfblood it must bring your wolf to the surface." she finished while ringing her arms around my shoulders watching the screen. So caught up in the research I didn't notice her leave until I over heard her and Tom in the hall. Now knowing I had to find thistle root I got up to stand next to the door.

"You smell good, real good." she said to him sniffing him. I could feel my veins turning black but pushed them back.

"Are you feeling okay? Is this about when I fancied you? You said you didn't give it a second thought?" he went on.

"You didn't smell like this before." then I heard her go for him but she only took his apron. He went for the stairs and I went for her. I could hear him down stairs telling Shannon that she definitely had a fever.

I grabbed her around the waist and pushed her into the bathroom again, her all the while yelling she was hungry and that she wanted meat.

"I'll get you meat. Just lock the door. LOCK it!" I demanded before I made my way down the stairs, I seen Tom put a burger on a plate so I grabbed it when he turned his back and ran back up the stairs.

"Maddy its me. I have you a burger. Open up." I spoke through the door. When she opened up I slid through the crack and she grabbed the burger and started to scarf it down.

"Nice starter. Where's the main course?" she mumbled around a mouthful, which had me chuckling.

"Maddy Smith!" Shannon exclaimed through the door.

"She's being sick." I replied.

"Oh shut it Rhydian! Maddy if you'd rather have two boys fighting over you than beast hunt with me then fine. Leave. Right now, your stuff is out here." Shannon explained before walking back down stairs. After giving Maddy a look I slid back through the door; I made it down just in time to see Shannon walk out with the bowl of meat.

"What did you say to her?" Tom and I asked each other. To which we both replied 'Nothing'.

"Do you think she will be okay? You know if that thing we seen last month is still out there?" he looked worried with every right to be.

"No." I said while grabbing my jacket.

"What about Maddy?" he asked.

"Maddy can take herself home." I answered and ran up the stairs to tell her she had her chance.

"Here's your chance Maddy. Maddy!" I whisper yelled through the door until she opened it which showed me that her wolf was taking over more and more.

"When you hear the door close run home. Okay?" I whispered while hugging her to me tight. She placed a kiss on my neck and breathed in deep before she let go.

"Okay?" I said again.

"Yes!" she almost yelled to which I just laughed before grabbing my burger and running out the door with Tom.

"How long have you known Maddy fancied me?" Tom asked me while we tried to catch up to Shannon.

"Maddy doesn't fancy you." I replied trying not to growl at him. My wolf detested the fact that he thought he even had a chance with her.

"Whatever." he shot back.

"Do you seriously think you have a chance together?" I growled lightly turning around to face him. My wolf wanted a fight but I wanted my wolf to calm the heck down so I decided maybe we could meet in the middle.

"Of course not."

"Then what's your point?" I asked him impatiently wondering where this conversation was going and if Maddy would kill me if I let our true relationship slip.

"My point is you acting all jealous like you have some sort of claim on her."

My wolf wasn't really a mental being inside my head but at that point I could have sworn that I could hear its voice demanding me to tell him the truth.

"Maybe its because I do!" I yelled then froze.

"You what?" he inquired.

" We are together. She's my girlfriend." I explained knowing I was dead meat when Maddy found out.

"Okay I've got more questions but we need to find Shannon before she gets into trouble. Come on." he spoke walking by me to keep going.

"Shannon!" Tom yelled when we seen a flashlight up in front of us.

"Over here!" She yelled back to us.

When we got over to her Tom immediately inquired, "Did you hear that howl?"

"I heard it." she sighed.

"I hope its not stalking us."

"Why aren't you taking Maddy home?" She asked with a sigh.

"What and leave you to face the beast on your own, what kind of friends do you think we are."

"Maddy's friends."

"She wanted to be here but she really was ill." I spoke up.

"She wasn't faking it?"

"No." I confirmed.

"Can we focus on the beast please?" Tom asked clearly freaking out.

"Okay follow me."

"Follow you, you should be following us!" Tom exclaimed walking after Shannon. Hearing cracking twigs and leaves I turned looking around knowing Maddy was following us.

"Maddy." I warned under my breath hoping she was listening, though it probably wouldn't help.

Shannon placed the bowl of meat down on a tree stump getting her camera ready stating, "We are so gonna see the beast tonight."

If I didn't get to Maddy soon then she had no idea how right she was gonna be. I could hear Maddy in the brush behind us, she was running, I took the thistle that I found earlier out of my jacket and ran towards her. About a foot from where she was I jumped tackling her to the ground.  
I could hear Tom and Shannon talking, their voices getting closer, so I straddled her and tried to force her mouth open.

"Maddy open. You have to eat this. It will help." I tried reasoning but soon just used some strength and finally got her mouth open. Pushing the root end of the thistle into her mouth I told her to close, which she surprisingly did and she chewed. Before I knew it her eyes were back to normal and she was coughing.

"Ew!" she exclaimed quietly then we both looked up and grinned at Shannon and Tom who wanted to know what was going on.

"You probably scared the beast off by now." Shannon stated irritated.

I could hear Maddy and Shannon talking in the living room but figured I could give them some space for now. Tom had asked me all kinds of questions about Maddy and I and I answered all of them the best I could. He wanted to tell Shannon but I wanted Maddy to be able to decide when and how to tell her best friend that we were together and told him such. He agreed but reluctantly.

When I heard him tell them I was getting drinks and Maddy volunteered to help me I knew her questions were coming as well. I sensed her as soon as she walked in the kitchen, never mind her unique scent.

"Thanks." she stated simply.

" Of course. Still care to spill the beans?" I asked while trying to remember who wanted which soda.

"No. Not now. Shannon's happy." she explained while smiling.

"Yeah so is Tom." I stated knowing she would ask more.

"Yeah why does he keep giving me looks?"

"There's a chance he knows about us..." I trailed off

"So he knows and you told him?" She grinned. Wait grinning? Is there a chance I may live?

"He kept saying I was jealous and that I had no right to be and...well it slipped out." I tried to explain.

"I bet it slipped. So are you? Jealous that is." she asked still grinning.

"Do I have a reason to be?" I turned and pulled her closer to me, leaning down till our foreheads touch and breathing in each others scent.

"No more than I do." she stated before leaning in the rest of the way to kiss me. Pulling her closer to me by her waist I pick her up and sat her on the counter so I wouldn't have to bend. She ran her hands through my hair pulling me closer before we pulled apart completely.

"So you don't care that he knows and that your gonna have to tell Shannon?"

"Not really. Kind of refreshing to have one less thing to lie about. Lets just enjoy being normal for a little while." she told me while I grabbed the drinks and she jumped down from the counter to follow me.

As I walked by her I whispered, "There's nothing normal about your friends."

**A/N: okay sorry about the long wait. Well there's how Tom finds out about them. I'm thinking that they would have told Shannon that night as well so I wont be writing that. Please review. I love them. When I can't make myself write I go back and read through old reviews and they make me want to. So they DO help! Haha**


End file.
